Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display driver integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to a display driver IC including a circuit for preventing functional error and image sticking from occurring in a display panel when operating voltages supplied from a capacitor-less voltage regulator to gate driver circuits and source driver circuits are abnormally cut off, and to a display system including the same.
A display driver IC (DDI) system including a DDI includes multiple power sources and external capacitors to supply power. However, in order to reduce a volume, to increase an assembly yield, and to cut down cost, reducing the number of external capacitors of a DDI system is an important consideration for a display panel module.
A voltage regulator that does not include an external capacitor storing charges generated by the voltage regulator is called a capacitor-less voltage regulator. A general DDI including a capacitor-less voltage regulator includes gate driver circuits and source driver circuits to drive pixels included in a display panel. The capacitor-less voltage regulator generates operating voltage supplied to the gate driver circuits and the source driver circuits using power. When the power supplied to the capacitor-less voltage regulator is abnormally cut off, the operating voltages supplied to the gate driver circuits and the source driver circuits are also cut off. As a result, functional error and image sticking may occur in the display panel driven by the gate driver circuits and the source driver circuits.